Semper Fidelis
by Ierpier
Summary: It's not cheating if they don't kiss. - M for a reason.


**Oh lord this is smut. I don't know what got into me.**

* * *

It's not cheating if they don't kiss. That's the rule they've laid out for themselves, the playing field in which their fouls are permitted and their wrongs are somehow made right. It's a lie, they both know it, but it's all they can do to convince their minds that what their bodies and hearts desire is not so, so wrong.

And god if it doesn't feel right.

They're still in the kitchen, because if the timing and placement is so terribly wrong already, taking this mess to the bedroom just seems like a farce.

"God I've missed this." Robin moans against her neck, already palming and stroking her breasts underneath the black dress. He nips at her neck and she answers with a soft moan herself as his tongue soothes the soft bite marks that his teeth leave upon the soft skin. He's angry, she can tell by the way he forcefully holds her against the wall, the way he does not ask for permission when he slips his hands underneath her dress and pressed into the center of her need. She would be pissed off at his presumption that she would desire him, if he hadn't been _so, so_ right about it.  
"You can't ask me to sit on the town council if you're going to be wearing _that." _He growls at her, biting down harshly upon her lip as the urge to kiss her reasserts itself as it always does. God her lips, he has never felt the need to kiss any woman more than he wishes to kiss the smug look of Regina's face right now, but the rules are the only thing that make this thing between them even possible.  
"It's just a dre- oh." She gasps as Robin forcefully pushes her into the wall and pushes a finger inside of her for just a second, a frustrated sound escaping from his own throat.  
"It's a goddamn torture device woman."

"Maybe you should ask Marian to wear one, if she did, maybe you won't have to come running to me to fulfill-" Robin smashes her back against the wall angrily, pushing another finger inside her purely to shut her op. It does the trick, drawing a guttural, shocked moan from his not-quite-lover instead of stinging words. It had been a low blow on Regina's account and she knew it, but he was not the only one who was angry at this whole fucked up relationship.

"Don't speak about her." Robin growls, punctuating his words with strong pushes of his fingers inside her. Regina gasps with every one, struggling to hang onto the control, but Robin's assault is relentless. "Or do you need me to remind you of _how. You. Killed. Her."_ He pushes another finger inside her and the force with which he moves them inside her is almost brutal. Regina moans and writhes underneath him, barely registering the accusations thrown her way.  
"Y-yes. No. no. Gods, Robin please." She writhes underneath him, grasping at his shirt to pull him closer to her. He's wearing layers upon layers of clothing and it's hard to get a grip on him, but she tries anyway, more or less hoping to rip the fabric because she's just so _angry_ at everything about this. She gasps and lets out a keening cry when Robin curls his fingers upward and her leg loses friction against his back as she bucks against his fingers. Robin instantly pushes her closer, holding her firmly pressed to the wall with his fingers still buried inside her. She mewls, but with the newly changed angle and her rather precarious position it's not enough to get her what she desires.

"Robin get me off or get out." She growls and he only chuckles in response, a deep, guttural laugh that sounds somewhat angry. He swipes his thumb over the little sensitive bundle between her legs for a second, before pulling back completely, pulling an empty, frustrated moan from his lover. He holds up his fingers, looking at the glistering of her wetness upon them with almost a scowl.  
"You shouldn't be this wet for me." He growls, stroking back her hair and –probably deliberately- wiping his fingers against her dark locks. "I'm a married man."

Regina smirks at him, allowing the thief to think he holds the upper hand still, while in reality he lost it the moment he pulled his fingers from her. He had his chance and he failed, while Regina, well, she did not. With a vile smirk her hand flies to his zipper, pulling it open before Robin has the chance to react and grasping his need that lays not-so-hidden underneath his trousers. He is hard and pulsing against her hand and Regina cannot help a smirk. "You shouldn't be this hard for me then." She husks, rubbing her thumb over his tip and drawing a strained moan from him. "You are cheating on your wife." She growls into his ear, stroking his cock almost brutally, drawing grunts from him as she tries to stay in control. Her words barely register, but they still sting and he knows it's payback.

"Oh I know you tell yourself it's not cheating, but you know it is." Regina gasps when Robin angrily grabs her breasts and shoves aside her bra, thumbing her nipples in an attempt at retaliation. Regina laughs huskily but does not let go of him for a second. Regina does not relent control, _ever._ "You poor thief, trouble with restraining yourself when you see me in a dress. Maybe you should be taught a lesson?" She grins wickedly at him and pulls down his pants in a swift motion, leaving him only in his strained boxers before him. Swatting away Robin's hands she drops to her knees and places a hot mouthed kiss against his boxers before taking them off too, his member springing to –and begging for- attention. She slowly licks her lips and Robin groans at the sight alone.  
"Already having trouble restraining yourself thief?" She asked with indignity, stroking his inner tights with soft fingertips, but steering clear of the places he really wants to be touched. When she trails a single nail up over his cock she hears him grunt above her and smirks. "Don't worry, it's not cheating if we don't kiss." She says airily, following up her statement by pressing her lips to the tip of him in almost a whisper of a kiss. The sound Robin makes hangs somewhere between a moan and a growl and is accompanied by the slamming of his hands against the wall as he braces himself.

Regina eyes him trembling above her with curiosity as she presses a kiss against him again, this time lingering and allowing her tongue to peek out, explore some more. He grunts with every movement and when she takes the tip of him into her mouth the sound the makes it nothing short of primal.  
"Regina." He moans and his arms tremble as he attempts to stop himself from bucking into her. She grins around him and when her teeth touch his member for a second the moans deep in his throat.  
"Oh dear, imagine saying that when you're with Marian. That would be an awkward situation."

Regina pulls back just to tell him and Robin's sigh is one of frustration and relief at the same time. He opens his mouth to retaliate, but all that comes out is a guttural, loud moan as she takes him in her mouth again deeply. "Re-gin-ahh god fuck I won't be able to last if you –" He moans when she sucks and brings up her hand to palm the base of him and take his balls into the palm of her hands. "I want to be in-." He groans at her relentless assault as he struggles to hold himself back. "Insid-" He grunts, his knuckles turning white as the clenches them against the wall, his lips bucking into her at their own accord. "I want-" His voice cracks and Regina knows he's _this_ close to spilling his seed into her mouth. She grins around him, pulling back from his cock but keeping her hands at his base, slowly stroking him.  
"Restrain yourself, thief, or you're not getting into me ever again." She threatens and Robin cannot do anything but pant and desperately try to think of_ anything_ but the woman in front of him. Even the idea of the fact that he is totally cheating on his wife does not tamper his need for her anymore.  
"You're going to learn to restrain yourself and if you do you can fuck me." She tells him on a low voice and Robin thinks he could come by the sound of it alone. "If you don't restrain yourself you will just have to do your wife and pretend she's me."

He's too aroused to be angry at her, but he still tries. "You're such a –ohh god Regina." He slams his fists against the wall and a moan rips from his throat as she takes him in her mouth as far as he will go. She is relentless, sucking him, stroking him and palming his balls until he can't think one coherent thought. He's close, incredibly close and she does not relent. "Please." He moans. "I n-eed."  
Suddenly she pulls back and stands up. Without waiting a breath she takes his shoulders and slams him against the wall with a strength he did not know she possessed.  
"Then fuck me." She husks in his ear and it's all Robin needs to hear. He grasps her panties and pulls them down in one strong motion, striding towards her and palming her ass with his hands. He pushes her backwards, his tip already nearly touching her folds and as she reaches the sturdy wood of the kitchen table he pushes inside her immediately. Both let out a guttural moan at the contact and Robin pushes her down forcefully to lie upon the table. He pushes inside her angrily, roughly and does not have the patience to wait for her to adjust to his size. Regina grits her teeth for a second before her body opens up and pleasure seeps into the trusts. She can feel he's close already, way closer than she is and digs her feet into his ass.  
"Restrain yourself. "She hisses. "You make me come Locksley." She does not follow it up with a threat, because Robin knows better than to disobey her. He groans brokenly and seems to remember in a moment of clarity that Regina has not been teased relentlessly until on the brink of orgasm already and probably _won't _come before him if he keeps up the pace. He cannot bring himself to pull back from her, however, instead bringing up his hand and pressing two fingers to her clit desperately, rubbing and pinching it between his fingers. Regina gasps and moans at the contact, arching her back slightly and bringing up her legs around his lower back to improve the angle. He brings his free hand up under her ass to tilt her up and _that's_ the angle.

Regina lets out a throaty moan and when opens her eyes for just a second, the concentration and desperation on Robin's face pull out another. Robin twitches inside her and he's so close the can almost feel him pulsating in her already, he grunts and moans with every stroke and she knows there's no way he will last.  
"You're weak Robin." She husks through gasps as he increases the pressure upon her clit, still desperate to make her come before him, even when being at the disadvantage Regina's wicked teasing mouth has placed him in.  
"You just can't restrain yourself." Her voice drops down to a whisper and she already feels Robin's movement stutter against her. "You're going to come." She tells him on a trembling, low voice and it's the final straw for him. He grasps her desperately, tries to hold himself back, to keep his rhythm and get her to her high as well, but it's futile. With a grunt he comes and spills himself inside her, moaning as his release washes over him with startling intensity. The world fades before his eyes but his thumb keeps moving, his hips keep rolling against her even as he's softening inside of her.

And she's closer than she thought she was, so caught up in this strange, wicked and completely _wrong_ power play between them that she lost sight of her own arousal for a second. But now she feels it, her orgasm just seconds away and she gasps as she feels his hips against her. He pinches her clit and she moans again, bucking her lips to find friction but finding little as he is rapidly softening inside her. Then all of the sudden he pulls away and three fingers are buried deeply inside of her, thrusting relentlessly and Regina gasps, gripping the rim of the table until her knuckles town white.  
"You're going to come now, Regina." Robin husks in her ear, mirroring her words from before and she does not want to give him the pleasure, but he curls his fingers against _that_ spot and the pleasure overwhelms her, makes her shake and tremble and scream until her lungs burn, she rams her head into the table and arches her back as he takes her higher on a seemingly endless flight.

He leaves her there on the table without saying a world. Her anger and frustration continues to eat through her the entire evening, not even the pleasant tingling of her body enough to calm it down. It's wrong and fucked up and they both hate that it keeps happening, but they both know it probably will.

Because it's not cheating as long as they don't kiss.


End file.
